Replica My Replica
by California Gruesome
Summary: "I'm Kenday Mcqua, nice to meet you!" she said.  I almost felt my heart stop. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Christy asked. So I wasn't crazy, she had heard it to?. OC story. Send in your Ocs!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is gonna be my favorite story. Like, ever. It's the dawning age of my awesomeness. So, i already asked for like; a shit load of peoples' oc's to be used and they agreed, but i'm only gonna be using one or two in this chapter. THIS. CHAPTER. So.. yes. ON WITH REPLICA MY REPLICA

* * *

" I am SO glad to be out of the classroom!" I declared as i skipped out of Chemistry 101. What do my teachers know about chemistry, anyway? Chemistry is love, and i had love. ALL AROUND ME.

"Chemistry is supposingly the study of-" I heard my friend, Laura McCarthy, start. I tuned her out. Don't look at me like that; i love Laura and all, but she is one of the few people who actually pay attention in class. I mean i do, but who said i have to give a fuck?

"I have to agree, though, chemistry is pretty important." Christy sighed. Gag, ever since she started dating Tweek, all she could talk about was gumdrops and lolly pops. I love Christy, man, but the lovey dovey shit had to end. Walking down South Park hallways was a ritual; a ritual of pure boredom and memory. Nothing happened here that was interesting; nothing that i wanted to happen, at least. I'm just one of those: The ones that are so fun to be around but inside is just a waking waste of space. I was just about to tell Christy about what happened in fourth period, when suddenly i was knocked flat on my ass.

"HEY! WHAT THE MOTHER DUCKLING, MAN!" I shouted, searching the room for the mother fucker that had just knocked me down. I already had ISS last Thursday for kicking a kid in the knee, do i really have to get another charge of it?

"H-hey! T-that wasn't very nice!" Laura stammered. I loved the kid, but backing people up wasn't in her factor. As for the kid that knocked me down, she totally panicked.

"Oh my, god! I'm so sorry!" She said, shocked. I immediatley softend. She hadn't ment to do it. "I-I didn't see you!" she continued. I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. The Name's Tuesday. What about you?" I got up and smoothed my retarded auburn hair. She smiled.

"I'm Kenday Mcqua, nice to meet you!" she said.

I almost felt my heart stop. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Christy asked. So I wasn't crazy, she had heard it to?

"Kenday Mcqua. Why?" Kenday answered Christy's question, looking puzzled. Laura scracthed her head.

"C-can you s-spell that?"

"K-E-N-D-A-Y -M-C-Q-U-A. i know it's a weird name, but my parents wanted to be inventive. My brothers' name is Clarick Acqshine. Mom gave him her last name and i got dad's." She explained, and I on the other hand, was horrified. Now that i noticed it, she had my exact eye color. And Kenny's hair. and she, dude, she had my face shape. And Kenny's nose shape. What the fuck?

"Where exactly did you come fro-" i started to ask, but the blast bell had rang and totally cut me off. "I'll see you guys later, I guess! Bye!" she ran the other direction and i turned back around. I looked at Laura and Christy; their faces looked exactly like mine.

What the actual fuck?

* * *

A/N: SEND IN YOUR MOTHER FUCKING OCs! I'm only accepting like, 6 or so. Minusing the ones i'm already planning on using. Addie McVim, Christy Morejon, Jude Monroe, Claire Shine, Nicholas Acqua, Tuesday Acqua. SO SEND THEM THE OCs. Sorry for the crappy first chapter; i suck so bad at writing these. ANYWAY; I HOPE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THE STORY. READ AND REVIEW, MAN. READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Milk Carton

A/N: Yeah uh, I may have not mentioned who was paired with who... and i'm so sorry, but uh yeah, Most of the awesome sexy beasts are totally claimed. So. Dx. Kenny is.. if it wasn't obvious enough x3, paired with Tuesday. AddiexKyle, ChristyxTweek, KevinxLaura, JudexStan, ClairexNickers. So, yes, i'm sorry as fuck. I'm introducing two new OCs today; and then in the third chapter i'll actually bring on more of the ones that were actually submitted. So, mhm, And just to let you know i wont be using some of your OCs. Nothing against you; but i did say that i was only choosing six or so; and i already elemenated one OC. ANYWAY, nuff mah yammerin' On with chapter two

* * *

"I don't know, i just have a strange feeling about her" I retorted to Christy, slumping at the white cafeteria table and staring into the crater known as my lunch. I don't understand why my dad feels the need to give me that speacial shit food his chefs make him, cafeteria food is just fine.

"Is that an EYEBALL in my fucking soup? Charming." I heard Addie, from the opposite direction of me, groan in utter disgust. Perhaps i should take that thought back. If it wasn't obvious, we were at lunch. Or diner hell, whatever Stan and Kenny call it. It was weird but, that Kenday chick hasn't left my mind since i bumped into her three periods ago. She looked.. just like _me._ She even had my Grandmama's accent. Only Acqua family has that accent, and it scared me that she possessed it. It wasn't just the accent, either. She has my eyes. The one thing i totally appreciate about my face was sewn into _her _face. And she had _blonde hair._ I'm not blonde, I have light orange hair. Kenny, on the other hand, was BLONDE. Maybe i was spazzing over nothing. Perhaps it was all in my head. Could be, but i'm not crazy. Not against the ordinary crazy, of course.

"Oh, a lot of people look like Kenny, Tues. Nothing to be worked up about." Christy shoved her trey away and instead munched on a twizzler i gave her. "But then again, this IS South Park.."

"I-I dunno, maybe she's right?" Laura stated, playing mindlessly with her curly, brown hair and staring directly at Christy and I. "I-I was strange! S-she had T-Tuesday's eyes and K-Kenny's hair color and her face l-looks like Tuesdays and and.."

As Laura kept listing the details of the girl we had only spoken to for five minutes, I pondered. I needed more information. Where did she come from? Who was her family? I needed answers to these questions, and i am not afraid to go total physco stalker bitch on her to get it.

God, DAMN, it was hot in here. I took off my jacket, revealing my tank top. I didn't know i had disrupted a brilliant symphony.

"DO RAY ME FAH SO LA TI.. DAMN. Hey, baby." Kenny stopped abruptly as he noticed the removal of clothing. He kissed my forehead and sat between Laura and I. "What did i say about stripping in public? Not unless we're alone, kay?" He nibbled on my ear as he finished his sentence, and i couldn't help but blush.

"K-Kenny, stop it. We're in public" I tried to shove him off with no success. He smiled, I could feel it.

"Sooo? I'm pretty sure they enjoy it. Look at Christy over there, she's blushing." Truth be told, Christy was blushing. But it was't because Kenny was practically ear-raping me in complete public, it was because there was food all over her white shirt. In fact, it was like a mixture of a blush and a red face of Christy-powered rage. I looked down and saw some kid on the floor, staring at Christy like Cain stared at Jesus.

"I, good God, I'm SO. SORRY." The kid, or whatever his name was, scrambled to his feet, wipping up Christy's messy shirt. I tried not to laugh. Both not at Christy and the fact that this guy thinks he's not gonna get a smack if he apologized quick enough. "I-I didn't see you!"

"One nana two nan three nana twizzlers, four nana five nana six nana coffee, six nana seven nana eight nana-" Laura started singing the calm down song I had made for Christy whenever she was about to blow. She calmed down, then smiled, fake as it was, to the person.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen." She said, taking the napkin from him. "What's your name, kid?" She asked.

"Adyle Vimski." He replied, standing up and nervously placing his left hand in his mop of black hair. His green eyes starring at Christy's face. Odd, I could have sworn I'd seen those eyes before. If i didn't know any better, I would say that those eyes belonged to-

"Kyle?" Christy uttered as Adyle, or whatever his name was, looked down at her in confusion. He chuckled.

"No, Adyle. You know, ADD-ILL. Yeah, it's not very common. My parents just wanted to be original." He grinned and used his left hand to ruffle his own hair. Where have I seen hair like that before? Oh, my god. That looked like _Addies'_ hair. Kyle's eyes? Addie's hair? Huh?

I glanced over at Addie, who was glaring at Adyle. She stood up and walked toward him, threw her empty milk carton in his face, then turned around. "Yo, new kid." Addie stopped in her converse sneakers to say, "Adyle is NOT original. And loose my hair, I work it better than you do anyway, kay?" She then left the cafeteria, snapping her fingers and twilrling her hips. That's Addie for you, pleasantly unpleasant. I couldn't help but laugh at Christy's horror-stricken expression. I mean, it was Addie. She knew this kid was weird, but throwing a milk carton in his face was funny. I was a bit ashamed at her behaviour, though. He hadn't done anything wrong exactly but she automatically decided to dislike him. Whatever, it's Addie.

* * *

" SAVE THE WHALES, DON'T EAT DOLPHINS, SMILE AWHILE, LIFE GOES ON, WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE. A BODACIOUS, BODACIOUS SUBMARINE" Jude finished her report with a sloppy grin and a peace sign. I applauded, as did some of the other kids in our class. Jude sat down in the desk next to me and I fist bumped the brunette as she took out her lucky stash of weed from her army back pat. She then lit it, given the lighter I gave her, and started smoking. I just thank god everyday that Jude bug wakes up every morning, and that South Park has terrible teachers and; apparently; a Principal that smokes pot.

Barney and Elmo would be so proud of us. Isn't South Park just the perfect place where doctors and lawyers come from?

"SORRY I'M LATE!" I heard someone shout, just as I was about to throw a paper plane at Laura. Heh, the person made it sound like she said **_So-ray i'm lay-ate!_** She must be from the South. Cowboys and horshoes just dripped from her voice. I didn't recognize the girl until I looked down to see her brown boots and tight, light jeans. Oh, I remember her now. That's Claire. She's sexy as fuck and from Texas, and she's dating my brother. You know, my brother. Nickers? Ring any bells? Slow mother fuckers I swear.

"You're late" Mr Garrison muttered, standing up with a stick in his hand. Well, no shit. Claire smirked and dumped her books on the table in front of Christy's then turned around.

"I know, I kinda just announced that" Heh, **_I know, awh kin-dah jurst announced tha-yat._**

"I'm supposed to write you up, young lady. This being the third time you've been late this week. But what the hell is the point in that? I don't know, and I don't give a fuck. But because of Principal Bitch-Toria, I actually have to video tape my lectures now. Alright, class. Section A File Claire verse Garrion." Mr, Garrison announced as he set up the camera.

Lost? I'll explain later. Craig went behind the camera and signaled Mr Garrison with the finger.

"Alright, children. Just as we praticed."

"OH, Dear, DEAR Mr. Garrison! I'm sure she didn't mean it! Spare her, Mr. Garrison! Please be rational! I know shes rebellious and rude but, surely she didn't mean , HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" I faked sobbed and fell to the floor in tears. Kenny rushed to my side and hugged me protectively.

"Haven't you caused the girls in the class enough pain? She didn't mean it! Spare her of your **COMPLETE AND TOTALLY AWESOME **teaching skills!" Kenny pleaded, wiping the tears from my face.

" I'm sorry, class. But Claire must pay the price." Mr. Garrison sighed, sitting at his desk and holding his face in his hands. "It just doesn't get any easier."

"OH, BUT MR. GARRISON! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I don't know what came over me, how could i have been so selfish?" Claire pleaded, her blue eyes crying beneath her curly golden bangs as she leaned on her desk while her hand over dramatically laid on her forehead.

"FOR THE LOVE OF TACOS, MAN. GIVE HER ANOTHER CHANCE!" Clyde shouted, pounding the ground. Christy fainted.

"WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO? OH LORD WHY. WHY GOD WHY?" Marty shrieked from across the room, fainting as well. Tweek stood up, shocked.

"M-MARTY! OH GOD IT'S TO MUCH PRESSURE!" He rushed to her side, craddling both Christy and his cousin.

"OH, MR GARRISON, PLEASE. I RECOGNIZE MY MISTAKE AND WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. JUST BEAR WITH ME, PLEASE?" Claire shouted again. Mr Garrison sighed, answering with the slow tearing of paper.

"Claire, I'm sorry. Take this.. to Mr Beasley."

The class gasped.

"NOT MR BEASLEY! ANYONE BUT MR BEASLEY!" Laura cried, lying on her desk and bawling with tears. Claire winced.

"SHE DESERVES TO BE SENTENCED TO BEASLEY" Addie announced, receiving a sharp 'gasp !' from the class in return. "She's been nothing but a rotten bitch all this week! Disrespecting Mr. Garrison, dishonoring our team, time and time again! I'm sick and tired of it! YOU SELFISH, SELFISH BITCH!" Addie then stepped up to the front of the class and fake bitch slapped her.

"Addie! How could you? You know she didn't mean it!" Laura protested, but was cut off.

"I JUST DON'T GIVE A FLYING RATS ASS."

"No, you guys. I must face my destiny. I must own up to my actions and stop inflicting so much pain." Claire sauntered closer to Mr. Garrisons cherry wood desk, taking the note from him and trudging towards the door. Nickers then stood up, rolling his blue grey eyes, and blocked the door.

"Oh, Claire. You can't. You can't leave your classmates like this." He mumbled, totally not buying it. You could tell he didn't care by the way he flipped that blonde mane of his. Stubborn ass.

"Nickers no, It's my fate! It is I who have caused all this pain!" Claire wept, completely defeated. Nickers then patted her on the back

"No no. I love you, Claire. I can't let you face this alone." Nickers replied in a monotone.

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE WHO DESERVES NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SORROW?"

"Oh, Claire. You deserve much more than I could possible give."

Then the lights dimmed out, as I cued Bebe silently to start the music. Stan and Kyle stood up, in the middle of the classroom, as a spot light (Where the FUCK did that come from?) shoned on the both of them. **_What is love? _**Started playing as Stan began to spoke.

"God, what is it that you want from us? Have we not seen enough torture? Must Hitler's madness be reborn? WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT, GOD?" Stan shouted, lifting up his arms in an overly dramatic yell. Just like Micheal Jackson did when he would grab his then threw his beloved beanie across the floor revealing his raven hair. Kyle dropped to his knees and clinged onto Stan's. He then looked at him, so so over dramatically, and groaned.

"S-stan? I can't take anymore. You can have all of my video games" He then fell to the floor in a heap, and Stan shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT KYYYLLEEEE! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YO-"

"Alright, little faggots. The tape stopped. Get out." Mr Garrison interuptted abruptly. Stan then grinned and grabbed his hat and high fived Kyle. Christy got up, along with the blonde cheerleader Marty, and laughed. Then we all grabbed our stuff and headed out for fifth period.

* * *

"AND I WAS LIKE FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCCKKK YYOUUU, JUSTIN BIEBER CAN SUCK MY BBAALLLSS LIKE, CHRISTY CHRISTY CHRISTY YOOO! DOESN'T JUSTIN BIBER SUCK, SUCK?" I shouted to Christy and watched her topple over in laughter. For added affect, I tried to moonwalk and failed miserably and ended up bumping into a lamp post.

"Ayyyeee, watch where you're goin' ho!" A lamp post that talked? What the fuck? I turned around and realized I had bumped into my friend, Millz. Well, his name is Miller; but he;s black. Of course there's a shortned nick name for him. I glared. I'm no ho, bitch. I had a huge urge to smack that grin right off his face. You see, Millz was a close friend of Kenny's, and being his girlfriend, I had to tolerate him.

"Millz, what did I say about calling my lady a ho?" I heard Kenny say from behind me. Before I could turn around to thank him, I felt his hands secure around my waist. I couldn't help but blush as I felt his chin settle on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his and grinned.

"Iiight, Kenster. Iiight. I'll back off now, bruh bruh, I'll back u- OW.-GOD DAMN" Millz cried suddenly and I laughed. Kim, Cartman's sister, had grabbed him by the ear and was wagging her finger at him.

"Ninja, please! What did I say about calling people ho? I'm sorry Tuesday, I'm not done training him yet." Kim smiled, her caramel colored eyes lighting up immediatley. She then scorned playfully at Millz and shook her head, shamefully as her brown hair bobbed.

"Aye! I was just tellin' day of da week spanish foh water here that she needs tah watch out. Now where I'm from a bitch could get KILLED for shit like t-" Millz tried to defend, but Ryleigh interrupted him.

"Well we're not where you're from, are we P-diddy? Hey, Kim, didn't I say watch him?" Ryleigh shook her head in disgust and grabbed his other ear. "Shame, shame shame" A blue car then pulled up and honked it horn, causing Kim to smile conspiculously. Ah, That was Craigs' car. You see She and Craig have been dating for awhile now and she's been so happy ever since. It was romantic; to. He had asked her out on the last day of spring on her birthday. Girly sigh much? Justin Bieber would cry at the sight.

"Well guys, I've got to go! See you later!" She waved her red hoodie hand at us and hopped into the car, throwing her arms around Craig in the process.

Ryleigh smiled at Kenny and I, still holding Millz by the ear, and said "D'aww, look at you two! You better be careful, Tues, I don't want to be a godmother yet!" She giggled as Kenny and I began to blush. "Oh, look what I've done. I've made you blush."

"Don't be jellin' Ry. Just cause Tuesday can work pussy doesn't mean- GOD DAMN. THAT HURTS, GIRL!" He grimaced, unable to finish his sentence once again by Ryleigh pinching his ear. She smiled a weak smile. "We're not done. Well, I'll leave you two to.. be you. Bye!" With that, Ryleigh dragged poor Millz off and left a still blushing Kenny and I.

I felt someone kiss my neck. I grinned.

"Down Mysterion, what did I say about grinding in public?"

"Who said anything about public?"

I was about to turn around and push him away when I, for the second time today, fell flat on my ass. Like shit people! Is it knock over Tuesday day or something? Kenny helped me up, and then turned to the person who had pushed me over, his balled into hands in fists.

"Hey, Just who the fuck do you think you are, Dumbass?" He accusingly asked the person who knocked me over, pure venom dripping from his voice. I was scared, sort of, so I stood behind him.

"Oh, Oh my god. That's the second time today! I'm so sorry!" A girl, with sandy blonde hair turned around and apologized. Ah, fuck. It was _her_. Ken-freaking-day. I frowned.

"Hi Tuesday!"

"What up." I answered flatly.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over, heh, again." She smiled, as her- or better yet- MY eyes lit up. I frowned.

"Have you met Twilia? Hey, Hey Twilia! Meet Tuesday!" A girl, with blonde hair and brown eyes emerged from behind Kenday and waved shyly and Kenny and I. He softened.

"H-Hi. I-I I'm Twlia. Twlia Moreweek. But my friends call me Twisty.I know, weird name huh? My parents say they wanted to be original. I moved here from North Park, as did Kenday and Adyle. Would you like to be my friend?" She smiled at me, shaking in her white long sleeved, but very wrongly buttoned, shirt. Oh, she looked just like a girl Tweek... but with Christy's face and eyes. What the fuck?

"Kenny, can you get Christy for me? I need to show her something" He nodded and got Christy, sooner than I thought she was right next to me.

All she needed was one glance.

"Uh... Hi." Christy stammered, flabergasted. "Your name is.. Twisty?" She asked, and Twisty nodded. I was about to ask her more questions, when my car showed up. Well, it's not a car, it's more like a short limo but whatever.

"Come one Christy, let's go." I pulled her and beckoned over to Laura that it was time to leave, and we all hoped in the car. When i shut the door, Addie was propped on the pruple seat, drinking pepsi and muching on sour patch kids.

Immediatley they all started chattering, but I had to think. How the fuck were these people? They all were from North Park, They all looked like mixed versions of my friends, and I was pretty damn afraid for my sanity. Am I the only one who noticed how weird their names were? Probably not. But I still had damn instinct. I needed to get to the bottom of this; and the bottom of this I certainly will get to.

* * *

A/N: I FINISHED! Defiantley my lingest chapter EVER! I hope you guys liked it, and I hope i didn't fuck up your characters. So uh, yeah, I'mg onna go watch Toy Dtory three now. So. Bye! I love you guys! and READ AND REVIEWWWW!


	3. Blood Type O My God

A/N: Perhaps I should have mentioned that I closed OC submittions on like, the fifth? If your OC doesn't show up by chapter five, you can pretty much believe I have not selected them. Again, nothing against you, I just can't handle it. Writing five OCs is like hell to me, my friend. Now er... Some of you didn't tell me who you were paired up with, and most of you have to re-pair your pairings. I KNOW, FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, GO TO HELL, BLAH. I can't help it, I'm not the one who fell in love with a fantastic character, -insert smiley face here- So, yes, I'm sorry about the submissions and the pairings. But I do promise an awesome, awesome story. Tight Hold On Death is my mentor, even though she doesn't know it so, this chapter is for her. -insert heart here-

* * *

"Uno, due, tre! Ci siamo!" I heard my mom begin as she picked up the tambourine,dressed in her rainbow colored gypsy outfit and started my brother and I off. We were in the licing room, or the third living room, I dunno. This one just had the ballroom dance floor, so we were here. I looked at my brother, tilting my head up in order to meet his gaze. He smirked; that son of a bitch. I frowned as hazel met blue grey and whispered:

"Nicki, no. Not today." I shook my head slightly so only he could see as I heard my daddy setting up the stereo so Nickers and I could dance.

"Never put off what can be done, shortie. And why not?" He fake pouted at my displeased smirk, as I kicked him swiftly in the shin. He winced, even though I knew he was faking.

"Keep your arms up, fool. Your frame sucks and your eyes should be glued to mine at all times. Keep your chin up, and god damn it, LOOK AT ME, MAN!" I glowered and he laughed, thinking he was the absolute shit.

"Please?" I said in a low, sisterly voice. He stopped laughing. "Please, Nicki? For me? Make this special, please?"

He groaned.

Victory!

"I wasn't going to actually screw this up, shortie. I was just messing with you," He tighted his grip around my lower back as I grinned. "Besides, having mom throw rocks at me isn't pleasurable. At all"

"All right, my dears! Get ready to dance for me!" She popped in the dreaded CD as I watched Nickers' face transform from an amused smile to a bored deadpan. I laughed inside at his sloppy formation and his suckish poster and sighed. Let's get this shit over with. The song started to play as we took our first step.

**_And I'm crazy but you like that! (loca loca loca)_**

**_You like it it ain't easy! (loca loca loca)_**

**_I'm crazy but you like it! (loca loca loca)_**

**_Crazy but you like it!_**

Paso doble wasn't unknown to us, so when I made the first step and Nicki turned to the right when we were supposed to go left, I grimaced. so now my foot was caught with his and I was hopping like a moron. At least it wasn't noticeable, and I was quick enough to unhook my heel from his pants before we started twirling around like Jesse and Buzz from Toy Story 3.

I was just getting into the gist of things, especially because now we were twisting and bending at a very pretty rate, when suddenly.

_Nicki pulled me closer to himself and winked._

I was confused. Like what the fuck? I know dad thinks we're sleeping together but sheesh, don't give him any ideas.

But that's when I realized he wasn't doing this to piss daddy off. No no, he was going to do what I told him never to do when we were dancing. Honestly, we hadn't danced since Nicki was six, and I was five. But still, I remembered it well.

I shook my head in a disapproving **_no_** but his smirk and that be damned smile of his said nothing less but yes. I gritted my teeth as he dipped me slowly.

"Nicki, I said no!" I hissed in his ear, only making him more amused.

"O quê? Não me lembro de minhas lágrimas de Inglês formação, irmã. Por favor, me lembrar." He grinned a devious, smug grin. That son of a-

"Filho da puta! Pare de agir como um idiota abandonando a Deus!" I argued with him as he lifted me up, kicking into a double step as I felt my feet hit the ground. I lifted my arms.

"If I grab your hand and you do what I think you're gonna do, I swear to god I'll-" But it was to late.

He grabbed my left arm and dragged me under him, pulling me back up by the right arm and twriling me around like a mop, finishing our dance. My mother beamed. I was humoursly furious.

"You god damn-"

"I love you too, Nicolina."

I frowned at the name Nicolina. He had been calling me that for years and it seemed to piss of my parents. It was all very, very odd.

"Can I? Please? Pleaseee?" Nicki asked as he gestured to our mothers' cake. I sighed.

"Oh no. no no no no no.."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"Fine. But just the top two layers."

He grinned as he pulled out his lighter, and I couldn't help but turn away when he set our mothers cake on fire. I laughed at her shrieking, and watched Nickers' chuckle to himself. You think this is bad? It's pretty mild compared to the stuff she's done. Just then the doorbell rang, and I grinned because I knew who it was. I told my brother to answer the door so I could change out of this god forsaking flamenco outfit. The door had already been swung open

"You should wear that dress more often, baby. I'd love to tear it off with my teeth." I blushed as those words escaped Kenny's mouth, earning a death glare from my brother. I ran upstairs before Nicki's lecture could start.

Once in my green-painted room, I threw on my mini red school girl skirt, my favorite white tank top and my red jacket. I dunno, I grabbed a pair of converse sneakers and rushed downstairs. I grabbed Kenny by the arm and towed him outside before my parents realized that he was here, and started asking questions. He hadn't even the chance to say hello to me properly, I just whisked him over to his house, which was empty at 3:00 in the afternoon, and shut the door behind us. It was easy to get upstairs, minus all the removal of clothing and eager, hungry kissing and wild groping. I slammed his bedroom door shut with my heel, sealing us inside of it for however long period of time.

* * *

"OH, KENNY, **_GOD!_**" I yelled as I collapsed under him, panting in sweat and smiling as Kenny rolled off me, just as tired as I was. We both tried to control our breathing as I grabbed his old, green covers and wrapped it around my exposed body, laughing at the ceiling, who was totally jealous of us right now. I snuggled next to Kenny as I felt his right arm wrap around my waist.

"Hi" he breathed into my ear, my hair tickling his nose.

"Hi" I replied, smacking him with a pillow. "Totally can't believe we did that."

"Tues, babe, this is the fifth time."

I sat up in bed and looked at him with artificial shock.

"But, Ken, I'll never have a first fifth time again! Never!" I tried to keep a straight face but failed, smiling a wide smile as he sat up and hugged me.

"Well... I'm honored to be your first and last fifth time. And your first first, second, third, fourth, and hopefully, sixth time." He smiled as I playfully slapped his shoulder. I was about to make a smug comment, when I heard the doorbell ring. Both our eyebrows rose. No one comes back to the house before 11:30am, and we have been having- er, relations, for about all night, so that means it's like 8:30 in the morning or something.

"I'll get it. It'll be funny if it's Kevin or something." I climbed out of his bed and threw on his Tom and Jerry t-shirt, which was to big for me. It brushed my knees when I walked, and I closed Kenny's door and went downstairs to open the front door.

I rubbed my eye and opened the door lazily.

"Kevin?" I questioned the figure in front of me.

"No, silly, it's me!"

My eyes snapped open as I recognized that unnaturally witty voice. I couldn't believe she of all people were standing in front of me. How did she know I was here? Why was she here? What the hell did she want?

"Kenday, what the fuck?" I managed to say as she smiled.

"You remember me!"

"How couldn't I?"

"Oh, Tuesday, you're so funny- Oh. That's not your shirt..." She starred at me, eyes bulging. I rolled my own. No shit, Sherlock.

"No, It's Kenny's shirt. You know, because this is his _house_? What are you doing here, anyway?" I questioned. She was about to answer when the voice behind her, speaking to me, asked

"Yo, Tues. Who's at the d- Holy SHIT!" Kenny stumbled behind me, opening the door a little wider so he could take in what he saw. He was in a towel, and shirtless.

Kenday blushed.

I could've smacked the bitch.

She looked from Kenny to me, and back again. It took her five minutes to gather what was going on.

"OOOOHH! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN... DOING IT!" She shrieked as if she were a drunk cheerleader trying to let the neighbours know of what we do. Kenny and I cringed.

"God damn it, girl, be fucking quiet!" I thrusted my hand over her mouth and starred into her copy-cat eyes. She shook her head. I grimaced.

"No! What you're doing is wrong! IT'S A SIN! ARE YOU TWO MARRIED?"

"No, woman! We're six-fucking-teen!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU AREN'T PREGNANT?"

"NO! I'M ON THE P- Wait. Why am I telling you this? GET THE FUCK OUT!" I breathed in sour air as her face turned into a frown, and then a smirk.

"I'll just have to alert Mrs. Acqua and Mrs. McCormick about this. And Nicholas. I'm sure they'll be glad to know."

Blackmail. Har, really?

I grabbed her by the collar and starred at her, full eye contact. "Listen, chica. You can tell Barack O-flippin-bama that I sleep with my boyfriend, but that's not gonna change a thing. I will still screw him, he will still pound me senseless, and we will still love each other. Our parents can't do shit that will keep us apart, understand?" I let go of her tacky collar and she scrambled away, still shouting about how she was going to tell anyway. I facepalmed.

This bitch. Got issues. Like for real.

I felt Kenny's arms wrap around me. I sighed.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

"Lord knows. I'm tired, let's go back to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan to me! But aw, no morning after sex?"

"Fine, morning after sex, then sleep."

"WOOO!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, guys, she has ISSUES." I shook my head warily in drama class as Christy, Addie, Kimberly ,Angie and I sat in a circle pretending to be talking about our feelings. I guess I was, kind of, but you know.

"Maybe she was just being..protective? I've never seen such strange behaviour before," Angie said, thoughtfully. Damn Frenchie and her awesomeness.

"Protective? Naw. She's a total. Psycho. Stalker bizz-natch that needs to be put in her place, Addie style." Addie said triumphiantly, jabbing her thumb on her chest and sticking it out. Christy laughed as Addie pouted at her failed attempt to be tough.

"I do agree, though, that's not normal." Christy frowned and started thinking. I smiled, that's my scientist.

"What's up, dudes?" I heard a familiar voice inquire as her familiar body flopped down next to me. I felt her arm sling over my shoulders' and I smelt her weed-covered breathe. I smiled.

"Something totally non non heinous, dude." I facepalmed as Jude frowned. She had taught me her lingo, and I had learned it well.

"What's the prob, babe?" She planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Kenday"

"BOGUS"

"I know, right?"

"What reason exactly did she have for arriving at Kenny's house so unexpected? And isn't she new? How would she know where Kenny lives?" Angie pondered out loud, her green eyes like question marks. I let Christy and Angie think about that, while I though on my own

_How would she know where Kenny lives?_

Good question, although the boy wasn't exactly unknown. The bell rang and interrupted my thoughts, signalling to me that O should drop the bloody subject and move on. But there was this strange pull, this complete need that I was getting from her and- I kinda couldn't ignore it. I mean, who the fuck just suddenly cares about you out of no where?

I sat down in my chair at my science desk, waiting for my new partner to show up. I heard a **_crash!_** come though the door, so I whipped my head around to see who it was.

Oh dear god, _they_ were here. Freaking Twisty, Adyle and god damn Kenday.

Were these whores in all my classes?

Twisty took a seat next to me, while Adyle sat next to Christy and Kenday next to Kyle. I could stand Twisty, she seemed like a nice, quiet person. I watched Mr. Garrison stand up in his white lab coat and smile.

"Alright children, today I actually plan on teaching you something." He smirked as the class looked up at him in horror. "Bah ha, you little shits took me seriously. I love my job. But no, for real, I am going to teach you a little bit."

We murmured a bit under our breathes as we started taking down notes on different acids that could burn through different things. I looked around the classroom, little science posters on the boring white brick walls, a chalk board in front of and behind me, and about eight or so desks for two people each. I went back to my note taking, attempting to be a superb student in my boredom.

"The person on the right side of the desk will pick up the flask, and pour in the green substance from the first test tube." Mr. Garrison instructed. I watched Twisty pick up the test tube slowly and pour in the liquid substance. Yawn. Adyle and Kenday did the same.

"Who can tell me what the substance was in the flask, and what the substance was in the test tube? Christy?" He selected Christy to answer his question. I smirked.

"The acid in the test tube is justified as H2SO4"

"Excellent. And the flask?"

"Hydrochloric acid, sir" Kyle answered, adjusting his glasses and peering into the flask that Kenday was holding.

"Wonderful, you nerdy little bastards. And who can tell me what happens when we get to drop these on the ground? Make a hypothesis." Mr. Garrsion stated, as I created my hypothesis.

"If we drop the newly mixed substance on the ground, it will create a gas of smoke?" I jotted down on my lab sheet. Hell if I knew, acid + acid in my mind just ment BOOM.

"Alright,, kiddies, throw on your goggles and let the babies fly!"

With that, different colored flasks hit the ground with a **_CER-RASH!_** Smoke covered the place as everyone cheered, because now the smoke was condensing, and turning into multi-colored bubbles.

I smiled as I picked up the bubbles, throwing them at Addie and Christy. Before they could react, I felt something wet in my hair. Laura had attacked me with red bubbles. This meant war. Before I knew it, everyone was throwing rainbow bubbles everywhere, it was like we had a bunch of god damn Leprechauns running around.

That's when I heard three piercing screams. Everyone stopped in search of the owners of those screams, and I realized it was comin from none other that Adyle, Twsity, and Kenday. They looked like they were in pain, as tears stung their eyes.

"Twisty? Twisty, oh are you okay?" I dropped the bubbles and rushed to her side, taking out tissue to dap her eyes. I saw Christy do the same for Kenday.

"M-My hand" She whimpered, gesturing to her hand, which i couldn't see right now. "I-It hurts."

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" She screeched. I grabbed her hand to study it.

My eyes widened. Her hand... was bright green. What in the?

Now that I noticed it, the tissue she had dabbed her eyes with.. were green. And she was NOT wearing make up. Was our acid green? No.. it was red. She pulled her hand from me quickly and raced our of the room, with Adyle and Kenday behind her. Their hands were green, too.

That wasn't strange at all, nope. Not one bit.

* * *

"Totally freaky deeky, man." Jude replied to my earlier statement, as she and I walked home. I could've taken the car, but walking seemed more necessary today. I shook my head.

"Their hands were GREEN, Jude bug. And they were wearing gloves. I mean sheesh, no one elses' hands turned green, and we all touched the liquids. I don't know, that smells fishy to me." I said, shaking my head.

"There are a lot of fishy smelling things in the world, Like Principal Victoria's pussy, man. But this sounds like some bogus shit." I chuckled at Jude's answer.

"This be my stop, Tues. I might see you later?" She planted another sloppy kiss on my cheek as she waved goodbye and sprinted up her driveway. I saw Lacey, that good for nothing freak bitch step mother of hers, chew on gum with a frown on her face as Jude attempted a high five with her. She had rollers in her hair, and was wearing a pink robe and matching slippers. At three in the afternoon? Hangover.

In a few minutes I was at my house, and I flopped on my couch and decided to watch some T.V. Yu-Gi-Oh was playing, perfect.

"Rixon?" I called, pulling out a magazine from under the large table.

"Yes, Tuesday?"

"Can I have some cherries? And chocolate milk, please? And can you come watch Yu-Gi-Oh with me?"

"I'll get to the cherries, Ms. Tuesday. But Yu-Gi-Oh is out of the question." My favorite butler replied, shaking his head and opening the fridge. I laughed.

After a few minutes he handed me the bowl of cherries and a glass of chocolate milk. I switched off the T.V. Just as Yami Yugi had caught damn Tea from falling on her ass on that train. It was a cute little moment between them, but I hated Tea. Anyways, I went upstairs.. or, I went to the third floor to my laboratory, and took out the flask that Adyle had touched in science class today. I set it on the table and starred at it. I had called Kyle and Christy, and they would be here in the next few minutes.

I continued to stare at the flask, and it seemed as though it were staring back at me. I admit it, we were madly in love and made little test tube babies named Acidia and Chrinia. I chuckled at my joke, and started taking out random equipment that Christy and Kyle might need.

I heard them bounding up my steps as Rixon lead them into the lab. They waved and I tossed them two white jackets.

"Hello to you, too." Kyle fake frowned and put on the coat as Christy laughed.

"Oh shut up Jewfrodo, and get to work. I wanna understand those damn green hands," I put my arms on my waist and rolled my eyes. Christy grabbed the... weird tools.. and started scanning the flask. Kyle watched closely.

"What energy level is her finger print?" Kyle asked, reading Christy calculations from behind her shoulder.

"About 3.5, it's very high. Either she's some sort of... clone, or she's not very sanitary." Christy made a face as Kyle laughed.

"I'm guessing a volcanic feverish reaction, but the hydrogloben stain would be the result of a homogeneous mixture... and we used sulfuric acid and hydrochloric acid. So it would be a compund heterogeneous mixture?" Kyle stated.

I'm totally lost.

"No no, this isn't a pure rebound element. It doesn't even have ten electrons let alone five neutrons. It can't bond with the sulfuric acid properly enough for it to implode and cause a skin reaction. Unless she's a sheep." Christy chuckled and jotted down her statements. She swabbed the flask again and dipped it in some blue stuff. It turned bright red.

"Blood?" She squeaked , blinking at the substance. "How could that be? Adyle didn't cut himself"

"Are you sure you're doing this right? No blood should be present on the flask." Kyle stared at the pan in which the blue stuff had been, and stared at the red. Christy prused her lips.

"I want to check out this blood. Kyle, you do the test. Use the filter to remove the chemicals." Kyle pured the purple-ish liquid into a filter and the stuff that poured out was pure red. I could have sworn Kyle would faint, but he just turned a little green. He stuck this weird thermometer looking thing into the substance and then pulled it out, reading the answer with dull, bored eyes.

Suddenly those eyes weren't bored anymore. They looked sick and shocked, horrified even.

"Jewfrodo? What's wrong?" I shook him slightly, his eyes still stuck on the test.

"Kyle...Kyle?" Christy said, started to panic. She shook him lightly and he met her concered gaze warily. I raised my eyebrows. Fuck, this always annoyed me. They were having this little conversation in their head. I swear, If Addie and Kyle weren't dating.

Christy's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head. Kyle blinked twice and furrowed his eyebrows. Christy sighed and grabbed the test, and her eyes bulged to.

"Ho-How can that be?" She grimaced, the test shaking in her hands. The suspense was killing me.

"What? What is it?" I asked, saring at the two. They looked at me.

"I have type O blood, and so does Addie." Kyle stuttered slowly in order to answer my question. I was confused.

"So? What does your blood have to do with this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. And then it hit me, even before he said it.

"Adyle has Addie and I's blood. And the only way for that to happen is... is if he's related to us."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DDDDUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN. O_O HO MI GOSH, PLOT TWISTER. WTF, WOAH. WHO. WAS. EXPECTING. THAT. Show of hands? I shoudn't see any. But uh, yeah, I'm sorry about the slow updates but... I'm lazy, And I jsut found some inspraition. Especially because I came third in my ENTIRE SCHOOL in a writing contest. And I am awesome. I could dance, I love this chapter so much. So... So much :3 Anyway, I'm gonna do something. Cause now I dun left y'all in suspense. Tsk, for shame upon me, right? I'm out -insert heart here-


	4. A Frisky Prophecy

A/N: Beautiful, beautiful reviews. -sniff- I love it when my readers like my chapters, even if they are crap. So in a few more chapters, things are gonna get all twisty and weird. (no pun intended) GRRRR THE SUSPENSE TO JUST WRITE MY END CHAPTER IS KILLING ME, MAN! But i have three days/ the weekend, I'll be updating alot. Five days off? YYYUUUHHHH! Anyways, yes, Onto chapter...wait, this is chapter four right?... Whatever. And for future reference, I'm gonna be dedicating a chapter to each of my reviewers, and so far I've done my mentor, THOD. This one is for...brace yourself... PURPLE PANDA PIMP! WHOOT! I hope you like this shit chapter, man.

* * *

" Tuesday Acqua,Claire Shine and Marty Tweak, we need to see you at the front office immediately."

"I DIDN'T MOTHER FUCKING DO IT!" I automatically shrieked dropping my pencil and standing up. "PROVE THINE GUILTY, THIS IS AMERICA! INNOCENT UNTIL PROVED GUI-"

"Mr. Garrison please reassure your students that they are not in trouble." That blast intercom said, right after I had made my production. My class chuckled, some shook their heads. I grinned.

"You heard the magical talking box, get the fuck out of here." Mr. Garrison said, lazily, while turning yet another issue of _Gayboy Magazine._ I linked arms with Claire and Marty and skipped out of calculus class, singing.

"YYYEEESSSS! NO CALCULUS FOR YOUR FAVORITE DAY OF THE WWWEEEEEKKK!" I cheered and Claire laughed as Marty gave me a high five.

"Oh Tuueeezzzdaaaii, Ur so fawney. Buh I must wunder, Why we goin' to the frunt offece?" Claire asked, her southern accent smooth like honey over her words. I was jealous, accents are sexy as hell; and I didn't even have an Italian one. Well shit.

"I dunno, man, but all I have to say is I feel like blowin' up my cigarettes. Want one?" Marty offered me the box and I shook my head no. I don't smoke, she knew that, but because it's Marty she always offered. See Marty's a cheerleader. I was, to, but I'm not devoted to it like she was. The only reason I am one is because my mom wants me to. But I can't say the stretches and the flexibility didn't help with sex.

A lot.

"All I know is, if I'm not in trouble, I'm totally excited to see what's going on." I laughed, kicking again and watching my converse sneaker fly. Well fuck, you go shoe!

"Yeah cause, nothing EVER happens in this lil' ol mountain town, right?" Marty facepalmed. We turned the corner and entered the coffee-brown front office. Principal Victoria's office was just around the corner from here. Ms. Behizadeh was sitting at her desk, typing up a storm in her red suit. I liked Ms. Behizadeh, she seemed like the only teacher in here with sense.

"PSSSSHH Y'ALL GON MAKE ME LOOSE MAH MIND, UP IN HERE, UP IN HERE." Ms. Behizadeh sang, bobbing her black curls up and down to her headphones.

I change my mind, no teacher had sense in this town.

"YO, MIZZ BE-WIZZY, YOU CALLED?" I addressed my teacher as she turned around, chuckling silently to herself. She removed her black rimmed glasses and set them on her cherry-wood desk and smiled. She got up to hug me.

"Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday. My favorite day of the week."

"At your service!"

"We have some new students here, and I figured that Marty, Claire and yourself would be the best to greet them. Up to the challenged, T-dizzle?" She asked me and I high fived her.

"Sure thing, Charlie. Where are they?" I searched the room and let go of Marty's hand, looking around.

"Oh, they're outside. C'mon in, girls! Your tour guides are here!" I heard the door open from behind me but I didn't look, I was to busy looking at Ms. Behizadeh, aka Charlie (but I'm cool enough to call her by her name, so boo-yah ). She's black, West Indian, actually, and she's really really awesome. She and my dad go way back, and I think of her as an aunt, or something. I walked to her desk, looking at her little trophies. Greatest Tennis Player, Greatest Female Athlete, Greatest Drama Teacher. Great greatest greatest. Charlie, damn you for making me look like crap, man.

"Tuesday, Marty, Claire, I want you to meet Kevra and Laurin. They're new here and moved from North Park." I whippd around to stare at the two girls on either side of my beloved Charlie. I twitched,

_**Kevra and Laurin?**_

GOD. DAMN IT.

"Let me guy-ess. Y'alls folks wernted tah be 'riginal when them ah name you? Ffft, I reckon." Claire declared, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her large, brown t-shirted chest. I was to busy twitching to notice Marty about to swear, when she stopped.

"Er, You guys know Kenday, Twisty and Adyle, right?" Marty asked them, a disgruntled sneer on her face. I hadn't planned on being mean to them, but it sure as hell is weird that all these kids from North Park are moving here all of a sudden...

"Why, Yes! It's so awesome to be here!" They both said at the same time, one sarcastically, one meaning it. They looked the same, with only slight difference: their hair colos. Other than that, they were twins. Obviously. But which was which?

"I'm Laurin, w-well you know that, but, this is my sister, Kevra. Oh, y-you know that to. I'm sorry, I'm just real glad to be here and!-"

"Put a sock in it, Laur. No one really gives a damn about you and your fucking zeal." Kevra interrupted, rather rudely to her sister. She seemed kind of glum, I'd call her goth if I had balls. She had curly brown hair, and was wearing a black tank top with a red biker jacket and skinny jeans. She had this really weird chain dangling from the pocket of her jeans. Damn girl and her biker boots. I wasn't impressed.

Like at all.

Like in any way.

"So what brings you to South Park?" I asked, putting my left hand on my hip and the other on Charlie's desk, trying to be all smooth and shizz, but then I nearly fell flat on my ass, because Charlie was moving her desk with her heel. Nice move, broad. I'll get you for that.

"Oh, our dad said he was tired of Ireland and wanted to move to a little mountain town!" Laurin beamed, clasping her hands together. I couldn't help but smirk at her bouncy-ness, Her cuteness, her enthusiasm. Her sister rolled her eyes. Oh whatever, you and your goth-wanna-be-ass needs to go take a hike or something. I couldn't help but scan Laurin, though. She was very pretty, and much more pleasant than her troll sister. I had this thing for blondes that made me want to hug the shit out of them. But there was something...else.

'Oh' I thought to myself, mentally facepalming my forehead in shame. 'I know what I'm bugging about' I connected my eyes to her pink t-shirt. It had this cute yellow smiley face on it and she was wearing these white shorts...but back to her shirt. She had...some nice. ass. tits. I wouldn't mind juggling them myself, if you get what I mean. She was almost larger than me, and that's saying something. I had an urge to just rip her shirt off with my damn teeth but, I held back. We didn't need a lesbo scene in here.

"I didn't know there were lesbians at this school," Kevra commented, and I sneered in her direction. I don't go that way, But I can totally appreciate a hott piece of ass when I see one. And what was that supposed to mean? Is she homophobic or some shit?

"I didn't know that vampire kids would get a new member, but here we are." I snapped, smoothly, getting up and smoothing out my shirt. I fake curtsied to them. "Charlie, where are there schedules?" I asked, as she placed there schedules in my hands. I read it.

Kevra had 2 of my periods and Laurin had four. Fantastic, now I'll definitely be banging her by the end of the school year. Si smirked and handed the papers to Marty and grabbed Laurins' hand. She blushed.

"Laurin, what's your last name?" I asked her coolly, fiddling with her fingers while looking straight into her eyes. Her blush increased. Good, I had her where I wanted her. I caught a glimpse of Charlie leaving the office and Kevra glaring at me. It only made the need to fondle with her sister even stronger.

"McCarthmicky. L-Like you k-know, Mick-CARTH-Mick-E? W-why do you want to know?" She answered, her mossy green eyes looking scared, but curious.

Damn, those eyes looked like something I should be remembering. Something I wanted. Oh, well. It's time to show them around.

* * *

"...And that's why you don't eat the cafeteria food, you just throw it away asap." I explained to Kevra and Laurin, keeping Laurin close to me. I don't know, something about her made me real fond of her. I ust wanted to..protect her. From everything. The bell then rung, gesturing to us that it was time for 6th period. Fuck yeah, Drama class!

"Laur, You come with me. Yo, Dracula De-vile, You head over to shit gym class. Marty, can you take her there?" I asked Marty and she nodded, chuckling to herself as Kevra studied her attire in question.

So Laurin and I walked in silence to the art room. Then I stopped short in front of the door. She looked at me, with question in her eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She inquired.

"You say you're from North Park, right?" It really was more of a statement, as I fished around in my handbag.

"Y-Yes? We'll be late for class, we have to go i-"

"I don't care." I interrupted, pulling out a napkin. I seized Laurin's left hand and dabbed at it. She looked at me, bewildered, but allowed me to do so. The little dab I touched her with turned green. Her eyes bulged.

"Aw, crap. And I wanted to bang you too." I pouted, truly disappointed. She smiled a weak smile. She was genuinely confused, I could see that. But I needed her to talk to me.

"Can you explain to me why everyone from North Parks' hands turn green? That isn't normal, even for us." I commanded, knowing that she probably wouldn't tell me. I needed to know, of course, but if she wasn't willing to spill I couldn't do much.

"I-I don't know. What I told you before was the truth. My d-dad was bored with Ireland" She took her hand back gently but swiftly. I cocked an yebrow.

"What's North Park like?" I began walking towards the opposite direction of our class, facing the white and green Soutth Park high walls. She followed me timidly.

"Like South Park only...colder." I felt a change in the atmosphere as she whispered the word 'colder'

"Colder? Than South Park? Northies." I shook my head in mock shame and she giggled a cute giggle. The kind of giggles you wanna put in a jar and keep for when you're feeling down.

"What kind of people live there? What do you do? What do you see?"

"Well, nothing much happens besides the ordinary. You know, robots, mutant animals, weird celebrities, the works." She waved her hand around aimlessly as if to scold me for asking that question. " The only place most people go to is Clarke's Pond" she shrugged nonchalantly. I stopped.

"Clarke's pond? Creepy. Here we call is Starks' pond." I grinned. We were outside now, sitting on the bleachers. I didn't really care who saw us, but I needed the information wherever I could get it from.

"Well, yeah. What else should we call it?" She smirked and I laughed. Laurin was alright. I spoke to her for a few more minutes about North Park and all that. But then the damn bell rang, and I growled. Great. She picked up her stuff and was about to leave.

"Bye, Tuesday. Thanks for showing me arou-AH!" She stopped abruptly and dropped her books, staring off into space. I raised an eyebrow. What was she so worried about?

Suddenly the warm, sunny day of South Park disappeared before my very eyes. It was dark, like an eclipse had sprung from no where. I looked around for Laurin; it was so dark I couldn't see her.

"Laurin?" I yelled, hopefully she heard me. _Laurin? Laurin? Laurin?_ Shut up, echo. God.

"Tuesday?" She replied, although I couldn't see her. _Tuesday? Tuesday? Tuesday? _SHUT UP. ECHO, BE QUIET. DAMN.

I felt Laurin grab me and give me a hug, I patted her.

That's when it showed up, those weird words in the place you don't ever want to see words. Up in the sky, in big black smoke, I didn't quite understand how I was seeing them, but I did, and I'm scared. Those words read.

**_"There will be death, where your love lies in meth"_**

What? Meth? Death? Who was dying? I don't know-

"LAURIN?" I didn't feel her presence any more. She left. The weird eclipse thing faded away. I shook my head in disgust and started heading for my school. I don't know, probably didn't want to know, either.

* * *

"And then these weird words showed up..like, about death and meth and shit. I'm so scared right now, it's not even funny." I rubbed my temples while sitting on my pool table, starring down at Addie, Christy, Kyle, Laura and Kenny. Nickers was upstairs doing who the hell knows what with Claire, and I didn't want to check either.

"That's some freaking bull shit, my friend. Some friggin bull shit," Addie fumed, still angry over what Kyle had told her earlier. You know, Adyle being related to them and all. She had denied it with every fiber of her being, but science don't lie.

"H-Her last name is McCarthmicky? Aw, geez, that sounds an awful lot like-" Laura started, but was interrupted by Kyle.

"McCarhty and McCormick mushed together? Yeah. So does Vimski. and Mcqua. and Moreweek." He held his chin in his hand for a moment while he pondered, the crease in his forehead showing more with every passing thought. That's my Jew.

"I think they're people." Christy finally spoke up. Heading towards the right corner of my basement. My Jaw dropped.

"People? WITH GREEN HANDS? Really, Chris, I dunno." I crossed my arms over my chest, sitting upright in my criss-cross-applesauce position. Kenny shrugged.

"It's not that much of a stretch. I'm human, but I can't die. Aren't I still a person?" He blinked his blue eyes at me as I '_hmmph_' causing a chuckle through the room. I watched Kyle get up to join Christy in the corner of the room, gently placing his right hand on her lower back, using his left to point to the board.

They were really close friends, the geeks. Always talking in there gay little science talk. I thought it was amusing, but Addie just seemed to get pissed off. I dunno, I guess she's just protective of Kyle. Or something. But she hated girls near him, like you know, the sluts that'll bounce right on his dick. I could understand that, but..this was Christy. What would she do? Nothing, that's what she'd do. But hey, if Kenny was all on her like that, I'd probably be trippin' to.

"You guys, I think I got it." Christy said suddenly, earning some attention. "I think someone's manipulating them. Getting them to do what they want, but slowly, because they're still planning." Christy explained.

"But planning what? And invasion? Are they Japanese?" I asked. Kyle shook his head.

"So what are they, like, robots? clones?" Kenny inquired, looking at Kyle for that answer. He shook his head once again, placing his arm around Christy's arm and rubbing her shoulder. Addie growled. Shit, I would to.

"Robots have no emotions of skin bare blood affects. Clones would have disabled by now. So there only one thing." He flipped the blackbaord over to the side behind it.

"They're replicas."

'REPLICAS? What the fuck is that?" Addie shouted, quirking her eyebrow in a disgruntled manner. "And what are the replicafying? Replcaying? Reflecting..looking like OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Pairings." Chirsty placed both hands on her hips and shrugged Kyle's arm off. "They're trying to tell us something. I think they're messangers of some kind." Christy pursed her lips and Kyle poked it, earning a playful swat from Christy. He grinned.

Addie groaned.

"Alright, I'm going upstairs to get some snacks. Anything y'all want?" I asked the group.

"Popcorn"

"Apple slices."

"CAKE."

"Sure" I murmured, walking up the stairs. I turned a few corners and rounded some loops in order to find the kitchen, when suddenly I hear a piercing yell.

"What in the f-" I asked myself, placing the snacks on the counter. I rolled my eyes. It must have been Prue, playing with Nicki's god damn cat. I went around another corner, once again, and flew the door open.

"Alright, Prue, stop fucking around with Fus- HOLY SHIT ON A STICK" My jaw dropped as I witnessed my personal traumatization. Oh, gross. I totally walked in on my brother and Claire gettin' it on. And that's not what bothered me, no no. It's the fact that they were...gross, tied up. Claire was wearing a cowgirls hat, with the boots and everything. The star and Nickers' hat said "Sheriff" on it. That's just disgusting.

But Claire does have a sexy body, and I give my brother a thumbs up for tapin' it.

"Tues, get the fuck out." He groaned from underneath Claire, who was perched on him..cowgirl style. Eeeeck.

"I'm disappointed in you, Nicki." I shook my head as I slowly closed the door, then stopped.

"And by the way, the girl should be wearing the leesh and sir sherrif over here should be playing 'horsey', if you get what I mean"

"GET THE FUCK OUT"

"Mmmkay"

I shut the door and stood behind it, laughing like mad. I heard them switch positions as Nicki cried a faint "Aw, hell yeah! This is MUCH cooler! YYEEE FUCKING HHHAAAWWW"

I bounded back to the kitchen, grabbed the snacks, and raced back downstairs.

"Got the shit you gu- Okay, what the hell?" I set the snacks down with a hard _**SLAM!**_ on the pool table, fuming to myself.

"How did you morons get in my house? Except you, Baby, you're good." I gestured to Kevra and Laurin, who somehow got into my house and were on my brown sofa. Kevra grinned her cocky, unplesant grin. I twitched.

"H-Hi Tuesday" Laurin waved at me lightly. God fucking damn it, I just wanted to shred apart every innocent part of her she ever had.

But Tues don't go that way. I winked and Laurin and glared and Kevra, who was making herself comfortable smoking a cigarette in her little area. Kenny and Kyle were on the floor in front of her, playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl. It was pretty neck-in-neck, and everyone was a bit indulged.

"Come on, Ken! Use final smash! Or at least double tap B and do a legendary falcon punch! It'll send him straight into oblivion!" I cheered from behind Kenny and watched him pause the game to turn around to look at me. I was puzzled.

"What?"

"You know about this game?"

"Duh, Kyle, This game is the shit."

"I KNOW, RIGHT?"

Suddenly, completely out of no where again, darkness covered my room. Like fuck, what was with the random light outs? Only this time it was shorter. Like ten seconds tops.

"Okay now, did EVERYONE see that?" I asked after blinking a few times. They nodded. Creepy, huh?

"Oh, Oh my god!" Laurin shrieked, making everyone turn around to look at her paled face. She had frozen in her stance because she was pointing at something. I followed her pink fingernail to my wall and gasped.

There, in squiggly red graffiti, were the words

"Days of Two and Months It Said, The Prophecy Speaks, She Will Not Be Mislead"

Can't we all just get along and have a normal day for once?

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOSH FINALLY FINISHED. It's like, 3 AM. -is not tired- So. Yes. Here's your chapter. Now leave me alone for a week. And yeah, Sorry if your character hasn't shown up yet, But they will, unless I didn't select them. AND OH MY GOSH TUESDAYS TURNING GAY O_O So, who do you guys think put the words on the wall? What do you the ''prophecy'' means? Oh my gosh the story is getting exciting, non? REVIEW. PLEASE. 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yeah, I've been a little distracted. I am so sorry, my lazy ass. But Uh, Yeah, Happy New Year! I've had a lot of New Years Resolutions, and one of them is complete! My other one is to finish RMR (Replica My Replica), before the end of the year. Which shouldn't be hard, seeing as I already wrote the ending... just told you I wrote the ending. FML. That's a lie. Kind of. I've written the road to the ending. You know, the chapter right before the finale? Yeah. So. Enough jabbering. ON WITH THE- Uh. What chapter is this...I dunno, THIS CHAPTER IF RMR! OH BTW. This chapter is for ''Kyle Broflovski'd Wife"! I love your username, by the way. But I don't think a certain Clara Hodgkiss would like it...ANYWAY.

* * *

"Aw, but, aren't you scared?" Laurin asked me Monday morning, while I searched around my cluttered locker for my launguage arts book. Ew, there was shit from last year in here. I need to clear this shit out. Like seriously.

"Ffft, yeah" I shut the locker door triumphantly, asfter pulling out my book and placing my left hand on my waist. "But I'm...Tuesday. If I'm scared, I read a book and get over it. Besides-" I threw my left arm over Laurin's pink shoulders, watching her face turn red. "This is South Park. You get used to it"

"Oh no, not me! I'm terrified! I couldn't sleep for the past week!" She shuddered, clutching her books tighter to her chest as we walked down the halls. I was about to answer when I bumped into something.

YOU KNOW, I'M GETTING PRETTY TIRED OF BUMPING INTO STUFF. I SWEAR TO GOD THE NEXT TIME IT HAPPENS I'LL-

I'm good. I'm good. Anyway.

"For fucks sake, man" I rubbed my shoulder and grimmaced. Why do I always bump into these people? What was it like, bump-into-Tuesday-month? God damn!

"Owh mawh good lawrdeh!" The figure said, gasping slowly as he realized that he had clearly knocked into me the Donkey Kong tryin to grab some bananas. I rolled my eyes. I swear, people act like they're clueless. Probably are, the idiots.

"Yeah yeah it's...It's all good bro." I looked up and almost chocked. What the hell? I though he always came to school late?

"Nickers?" I asked stupidly, studying the look-alike's face. He had my brothers face. THE FACE THEIF! He had his eyes and..and HE HAD MY GOD DAMN NOSE- and he..he-!

"Nickers? No no, Shaaawwtteehh. Mah name be Niclaire. Yhu know, NICKKKKK CCCLLAAIIIRREEE? Yeeaahhh, I ain't from round' these pahhts. Imma newbie, shucks. Just moved in fron round' Texas! Ranglin' me some horses and such. Whats your name, pretty lady?" The blonde haired, grey-blue eyed stranger introduced himself to me, smiling a Texas grin and pushing out his hand, inviting me to shake it.

I clutched it for dear life.

"I-I'm Tuesday" I stuttered, completely dumbfounded by him. He was so..so much like my brother. But the bastard sounded like-

OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. CLAIRE AND NICKI?

"When did you move here?" Laurin inquired, obviously interested in Niclaire. Or whatever. I frowned. Uh, no. She's my piece of ass.

"Yestteerrday. Figured that day would've been a Wednesday. Golly gee, My parents are so slow. Dang, they dun gave me the middle name ah' 'Wednesday' ain't that the darnest thing? Nuttin' wrong with a day of the week name, no sirrie. But it sure is silly, I reckon"

I was totally mystefied by his accent. God damn, it was like...honey. It's cute. And I wanted it.

"Laurin? Cover for me in science class. I'll be back." I dropped my books into Laurin's hands as she nodded, her blonde hair bobbing as she dashed down the hallways. I turned to Niclaire again.

"Hi, buddy." I said, taken aback by his grin. Blahhh, he's gonna be a heart throb in no less than three seconds.

"Hallow there, dahlenne. Hows yuh?" I smiled, and weaved my arm into his. He smiled along with me. I walked him down the hallway, talking to him about the people in South Park and what goes on here. He didn't seem shocked, not the way I was when I first heard of all the shit that goes on here. But hey, if he's chill, he's chill. I saw my Janitors closet then, the one Janitor's closet that was actually white, instead of green. I stole it from Charlie, and put a smallcouch and coffee table in there. It has some cookies and apple juice, for when I felt like skipping. Like right now.

"Get in the closet," I whispered. He stared at me. "Don't worry, we won't get into trouble. I do this all the time." He shrugged and opened the door for me, and I went inside. Before he closed the door, though, I saw Bebe and Wendy stare at us. I shrugged and flopped on my red zebra stripped couch and tossed him some Famous Amous cookies. He caught it. and opened the package.

"So what do yer do in here, Mizz Tuezziedayy?" He slurred, muching on a cookie as he looked at me. I smirked.

"Nothing, my dear Nicki- er, Niclaire. I usually bring Kenny in here so that we can.. well, hang out. Mostly read comics and make out. But you know." I replied, leaning back into my chair by propping myself upwards with my hands. He started chewing on his bottom lip. It was adorable.

"Kenneh. He your spouse?" He moved closer to me when he said spouse. I snorted.

"Um, by spouse, you mean boyfriend? Yessir. Why?"

"Just wonderrin'. Them two girls outside? Them say somethin' bout him and getin' angry. Dunno what they were 'feren to, but just lettin yah know"

Wendy and Bebe? Whatever, probably talking about how he interrupted class one day just to stand up and rant about my ass. Literally. He was mocking Bebe for that note she wrote Kyle back in 3rd grade, and she didn't take it to kindly. Kyle was laughing though, even when Stan glared at him. Funny part was that for a second, Kyle and Stan's eyes met and thy blushed. Funny.

"Ahhh don't worry about them. They always talk crap."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hey Nicki, Imma call you Nicki now, we should play a gammmeee!" I said, leaning towards him and poking his nose. He attemopted to bite by finger but I pulled it back just before his teeth grazed over my nail. He poked my nose and replied.

"Okayyy. What kind of game?"

"Staring contest of doommmm. I gotta get as close to your face as possible, without blinking. You in?" I chal;lenged. I played this game with Christy and Addie all the time, I always won.

"You're on."

And thus, the contest begun. We got as close as humanley possible without kissing, which was pretty damn close. My nose grazed his, and I could see his freckles. Blue met hazel, and I suddenly felt very, very warm.

"Miss Tuezziedayy, you ah blushin' "

FUCK.

"Well, I'm distracting you, aren't I?" I felt my eyelids almost close, halfway. Squiting, if that's what you wanted to call it. He smiled.

"Yes but, you're face isn't the only thing distracting me."

"...What?"

I felt his breath on my eyelashes, and his hand slowly hovering to my waist. I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt his other hand on my back. I was about to flinch, when the door slammed open.

"What the fuck?" I could recognize that angry question anywhere. I blinked a few times and looked up, to see Kenny,. standing there looking like he just witnessed a puppy get run over. I gasped, and realized how bad this looked.

"...Looks like you lost the game, Tuezziedayy"

* * *

I took ten thousand years to write this shit. So I decided to just quickly and lazily finishes it up. Yes, it does suck, but I will update a longer chapter next time, I promise. But yeahh, reviewww? I'm at my hospital, and I'm bored


End file.
